Enigma
by Majestic Honey Bun
Summary: AU; For years, Hibari Kyouya, Head of the Namimori Police Department, has been going to the same bakery. Only he's never known why. /1827/
1. Chapter One: Catalyst

**(A/N-** **Edited 7/9/13)** I've decided to turn this one-shot into a multi-chapter story. It won't be long, and I took it into consideration after reading **Ishieeee**'s review. I really loved the fact that many people liked it and reviewed! * O * I would also like to thank **Orithyea **for the suggestions and corrections, I really appreciate it! :D

**Enigma**

It was a long day at work. And as usual, he was starving. Namimori wasn't usually this rambunctious, he thought warily. Guess he'll have to enforce discipline and order in a more brutal way.

Frowning, he slung his black jacket over his shoulder and smoothed his hair down. Being the Head Chief of the Namimori Police Department demanded an impeccable appearance and a cool composure. At the ripe age of twenty-five, Hibari Kyouya was appointed to an important position and surpassed his peers with his innate ability and strength. Within a few months of joining the Namimori Police Department, Hibari became the Police Chief, an occupation that took most of his time. He never really had time to leisure about with a stack of reports waiting on his desk every day. The only minutes of relaxation he really had were for his lunch break, and that was something he secretly looked forward to.

Sighing, the raven quickly made his way to the usual stroll to the place he's been a customer to for the past ten years. This has been his routine for the past decade. Everybody in Namimori knew his routine, and those people were the ones to steer clear of the infamous, but violent police chief. Crowds never appealed to his tastes, or those he deemed weak.

Quick and loud footsteps resounded on the pavement. Hibari stopped walking, and directed his gaze at his second-in-command, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Kyou-san, are you going to the usual place?'' He asked, concerned at his boss's sudden disappearance in the office.

"It is my lunch break, is it not?" he replied impatiently. The wrinkles on the lavender shirt and dark circles under cold slate eyes silently told him the raven was definitely in need of a break.

"Yes Kyou-san, we were just wondering where you were, that's all,'' he confirmed. He was slightly worried at his superior's absence, he knew Hibari could take care of himself, but that didn't mean the Skylark was invincible. And he quickly hid the smile as he was confirmed of his superior's destination. Worry was soon replaced with amusement; he knew where his boss was heading to. He's heading to _that_ place, to see a particular person the raven had a keen interest in. Hibari narrowed his eyes at his subordinate, a look of askance crossing his face.

"Fine. Don't be foolish. I know how to take care of myself,'' he scoffed. "Now stop being incompetent and discipline Namimori," he ordered, reaching for this tonfa.

"Yes Kyou-san,'' Kusakabe complied, bowing to his superior and disappearing into the shadows.

It was really late. Unlike others, he didn't fear the dark. Instead, it fueled his lust to crush his enemy underfoot and establish peace on those who purged and dare defile Namimori. His stride came in as strong and confident, and that was who he was. He made a turn into the dark alley, as he discovered that it was a short cut to his desired purpose.

The place he always went to was a bakery. Not just any bakery, but _The _Bakery. People didn't even call it by its real name, since it was French but most people attempted to pronounce it correctly (and failed). And that was the pseudonym Namimori citizens knew it by. It wasn't grand or considerably great in size. It was the opposite actually.

Pretty small, but it was _always _crowded. This was the only place Hibari Kyouya chose to crowd in. People didn't even leave the bakery when he arrived, that's what made it truly special. In there, Hibari Kyouya wasn't anybody exceptional, just a normal citizen of Namimori, nobody cringing in fear. Not enough to leave anyway.

The tinkling of the bakery resonated in his ears, as he inhaled the sweet aroma of freshly baked pastries. The cakes were generously displayed in glass cases, while the cookies of various types were showcased on little sparkly baskets. The cupcakes adorned the mini cupboards and rolls upon rolls of sweets littered the counter.

It's been ten years, and this place hasn't changed.

"Have a nice day! Come back soon!"

Hibari's gaze landed on a brunet man, smiling brightly at the crowd of customers. His untamable hair and wide caramel eyes never changed either. His cheerful demeanor was what attracted many customers in the first place. The man's hands were covered in flour and his apron was splattered with all types of colors and dyes.

This herbivore was always tending to the bakery, whether he was swept off with a 104 degree fever or dazed because of a two hour sleep. It was admirable. He's known Sawada Tsunayoshi for ten years, but he's never actually held a full conversation with him other than ordering the usual or threatening to bite him to death.

After a long wait, it was his turn. Caramel eyes clashed with stormy blue.

''The usual, Hibari-san?''

"Of course herbivore, what else would it be?'' He snorted, taking his wallet out, and placing a few neat bills on the counter.

Tsuna's eyes hardened as his eyes drifted to the cash and he scowled at the man. "No,'' he said lowly, shoving the money back on Hibari's hand. Hibari narrowed his eyes. Did the herbivore just say 'no'? Was he being pointlessly rude?

"Excuse me?'' he replied coldly, ready to shove the money in the brunet's mouth if necessary. If he did, the man would look like a rabbit, he mused. He despised taking favors from others, much less being indebted to them. However, the twenty-four year old male was looking at him with such seriousness that it made the raven stop on his tracks. It was definitely unusual, Sawada Tsunayoshi has never spoken to him with such seriousness, much less rejected his money.

But the man had a look of defiance and a fierce glint in his eye, and his interest was definitely piqued.

"No,'' the brunet replied stubbornly. "And if you insist one more time, I will triple the amount of your order Hibari-san,'' the young man said solemnly. The basket was overflowing with cookies and other pastries he was absolutely sure he did not order.

His eyes focused on the basket.

It was the cookies.

Every day, Hibari would come to this bakery on his lunch break. These cookies attracted many citizens of Namimori, and Hibari was not an exception. Each cookie was in the shape of a cloud and laced with sky blue icing and orange sprinkles. The insides were engorged with creamy smooth chocolate.

Without hesitating, the Police Chief plucked a cookie from the basket and took a small elegant bite. Tsuna gave him a small smile, but it quickly morphed into a self-satisfied grin. Hesitating, he placed more cookies in the basket, ignoring the man's glare. "I only want the usual,'' he growled, eyeing the basket with a cold stare.

"You know, most people usually see a free basket of cupcakes, cookies, and macaroons as a blessing,'' Tsuna laughed, amused. "Also, I want to ask you a question,'' he added, handing a customer's order and cutting a big slice of cake for the next.

Hibari chewed thoughtfully, wondering why the herbivore was being difficult. And having a conversation with him of all things. How…unusual. "As long as it consumes no more of my time herbivore,'' he answered tersely.

Tsuna leaned in closely, surprising the other male, laying his hand on his shoulder. Hibari stopped mid-bite, and was caught off guard at the baker's strong grip. "Hibari-san, would you mind waiting for me until the bakery is closed?'' he asked quietly, his eyes silently pleading. The Skylark caught Tsuna's scent: the cookies and sugar. It was surprisingly appealing. And he couldn't help but note that Tsuna's eyes were tinted with a fiery orange.

"Yes, I would mind,'' he answered bluntly, inwardly intrigued at the baker's strange request. There was a fleeting second that a look of hurt crossed the baker's features, but it changed into a small pout instead. It was true though, he's actually overspending his time here at the bakery; he's supposed to be at the station now, finished with his box of cookies. Instead he was here, arguing with the baker over a trivial matter. And it was all because of the baker's difficulty.

"I need to give you something,'' Tsuna insisted, tightening his grip on the raven's shoulder. The crowd of customers was slowly diminishing since it was late at night. Hibari frowned. _Give him something?_

"Is it important?''

"Yes. Very,'' Tsuna said, his voice laced with conviction.

"Fine. But hurry, or I will bite you to death,'' he threatened, grudgingly taking the basket full of sweets. Tsuna looked at him gratefully, and quickly tended to his customers with a newfound fervor.

Slightly regretting his choice to wait for the brunet, he ruefully looked at the crowd and at the frilly tables. _Everything's too pink,_ he thought scathingly, wrinkling his nose as he sat on the small laced chair. Still, he was reluctantly interested in what the baker wanted to give him. His gaze landed on the said baker, as he flashed the same cheerful smile to all customers.

Each smile was brighter than the one before, and he genuinely seemed happy tending to the bakery and its customers. Such a cheerful herbivore. A _stubborn_ and _difficult_ cheerful herbivore, he corrected himself. He looked at his watch, knowing that he was purposefully abandoning his job, but frankly he didn't care.

Time was slowly passing, and sitting and being useless was making him restless. Why did he even agree to this? He's not disciplining Namimori, not to mention he's just sitting on a small chair suited for a dwarf and eating cookies.

As he was about to leave, he heard the lock of the cash register and the silence of the bakery registered in his mind.

"I'm done Hibari-san,'' Tsuna said, whistling a familiar tune and untying his apron.

"Is that the Namimori Anthem?'' he asked slowly, bristling at the familiar song of the school he cherished. Hibird still sings it to him and he never grows tired of listening to it.

Tsuna furrowed his brow. "Yeah, I loved my middle school years,'' he said, washing his hands clean. He smiled slightly. "It's where I met my friends. Well, they're family now, but friends nonetheless. And I met you, so I guess you can call them great.''

Hibari blinked, a bit stunned at the baker's words. He silently watched the young man do some last minute cleaning and locking windows. "I don't want to get robbed again,'' the other explained, setting the alarm. Quickly, the other pulled a huge purple box out of a shelf and heaved it up on his arms, making sure it was balanced. "Let's go now Hibari-san,'' he said casually.

Hibari nodded in agreement, and let the other male take the lead. The night was empty and dark, but Tsuna's steps were sure and confident. However, the walk was becoming a long one, and he could tell the brunet was having trouble holding the purple box.

"I'll take that herbivore. Watching you struggle is unsightly,'' he said exasperatedly. Tsuna looked at him embarrassed, but thankful at the offer. The Skylark took the box (which was heavier than it looked) and followed the other into the obscurity. His surroundings told him he was at Namimori Park, but the park was bare, with only the post and stars as a source of light.

"You can put the box there Hibari-san,'' Tsuna suggested, pointing to a picnic table. With a small grunt, he carefully placed the box on the table and watched it apprehensively.

"Is this what you have to give me?'' he said disbelievingly, a little annoyed that he walked such a long distance for no reason.

"Of course. I thought we should eat it together and spend some time. It's a special day after all,'' the baker said cryptically.

"Eat?''

"Yes Hibari-san. It's cake,'' he said cheerfully, taking out two paper plates and forks. "That's why I dressed all formal today.'' Hibari narrowed his eyes and eyed the other. He was dressed in a white button up shirt. The first two were undone and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. His black pants were ironed and not a speck of flour was on them.

_Special day?_ As far as he knew, it was any other day. However, his bemusement was ignored as the younger male began unwrapping the box and opening it cautiously. "It was baked today for you and I made sure customers couldn't see it,'' he explained. After opening it, he took a small knife out of his pocket and began slicing it expertly.

It looked good, he admitted. The cake was enveloped in lavender icing and decorated with white fluffy clouds. In beautiful script, it read _**Happy Birthday Hibari-san. **_The raven was too taken aback to say anything. How did the herbivore even know it was his birthday when _he _didn'teven know?

It's his birthday.

"Happy birthday Hibari-san,'' Tsuna said gently, giving him a big slice of cake, while he also served himself a generous portion. "It's also our eleven years of knowing each other,'' he added, chewing thoughtfully.

"You are being annoyingly mysterious."

"Well, you came to my bakery for the first time on your birthday. That was when you were the Head of the Disciplinary Committee. I recognized Hibari-san from school and that was the first time you tried my cookies,'' he said. "I was fourteen."

Oh. Yes, he remembered now. An image of a short boy with a squeaky voice burst into his mind. _Dame-Tsuna._ _He smirked as he remembered the boy's cheeks flushing whenever he was reminded of his infamous nickname. He knew he was irritable that day, and was in need to be alone. As he walked into a remote area of Namimori, he stumbled upon a bakery he never knew existed. And it was crowded. Still, the crowd appealed to him, they didn't seem to be crowding for a useless reason, but for a purpose. He made the crowd part and grow silent as he passed the others with his tonfa, and stormed inside. In the center of the hubbub, there was a familiar figure with wild caramel hair._

_He looked absolutely ridiculous, with an oversized apron covered with icing and sprinkles, as he was quickly rushing to give people their orders. Ah, it was him, the herbivore and a second-year from Nami-chu. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, cookies,'' he ordered decisively, a scowl marring his features. The boy's eyes widened in fear and surprise. He scratched his cheek and avoided his gaze._

_"W-well, I only have cookies that are my own recipe, but they're not part of the menu yet,'' he said hesitatingly._

_"It does not matter.''_

_"You might not like them.''_

_"Don't make me repeat myself."_

_"Y-yes Hibari-san,'' he stammered, scurrying to the counter and hastily putting seven cookies in a box. Hand shaking slightly, he handed the box to an extended hand. The Skylark was handing him money in exchange when Tsuna gave him a small frown. "It's your birthday Hibari-san, so they're free, and I'm not sure if they're good enough, so no need to pay. Have a good afternoon,'' the brunet said firmly._

_"Hm. Fine. I will see you tomorrow. If you're late like always, I will bite you to death and give you detention.'' A small 'okay' was replied before he left the bakery. He opened the small box and looked at the cookie apprehensively taking a small bite._

''It was surprisingly edible,'' he remarked, watching Tsuna chew on his cake thoughtfully as he recalled his first encounter with the younger male.

"I knew you liked them. You came back every day and that was when my grandfather allowed them to be part of the menu. And I named them after you,'' Tsuna admitted sheepishly, tugging at his collar nervously. He looked away, his face turning pink, but it was hard to tell in the moonlight. The night was quiet and all he could hear was the baker's breathing.

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

This herbivore…

He was an enigma…

Sawada Tsunayoshi…

Without any further thought crossing his mind, he leaned in and quickly pressed his lips to surprised ones.

A small gasp was elicited, letting him have a generous warm entrance. Tsuna froze, his eyes widening as his face lit up a bright red. Hibari held his small body, coaxing the other with a gentle squeeze of his slim shoulders. He could taste the icing as he swirled his tongue, exploring and consuming the other with fervor. The Skylark didn't consider his actions as he cupped Tsuna's cheek, feeling its warmth and softness underneath his fingertips. Biting softly on the other's lower lip, the young man started to tentatively return the kiss, letting the plate go and wrapping his slender hands around the raven's neck, his breathing quickening.

Tilting his chin carefully, he probed the other's wet tongue, inviting it to dance and deepen the kiss, and the small moan in return granted him silent permission. Their tongues were clumsy and anarchic, but a rhythm of ardor ignited. He could feel small fingers twirling among his hair, and he pressed the small body against his, letting the other shiver and pull his hair desperately. "Hibari-san,'' he panted, hungrily intertwining his fingers in ebony tresses and clawing at the other's chest. He let the other dominate him as he submissively leaned down and let the Skylark lead his tongue in the wet pace. The smell of sugar and cookies enveloped the raven, and it created an inextinguishable fire of want. He wanted Tsunayoshi and he did not regret ravishing him impetuously. Nibbling on the soft lips, he gently pushed the baker on the picnic table, as he lied down, open and just for him.

Panting, Tsuna stared at him with a small smile, unknowingly exposing his neck. "You caught me off guard,'' he gasped, his cheeks flushing pink. The light from the post made him glow faintly, his skin a radiant white. He looked strikingly entrancing.

"You didn't mind Tsunayoshi,'' he said lowly, his voice smooth and amused. Tsuna blinked, not expecting to be called by his name, and suddenly all he felt was Hibari, and this time he knew what he wanted.

"You're bold, hm?'' he breathed, feeling the warmth of the Skylark's breath on his neck. Hibari smirked, leaving a trail of kisses and featherlike touches, tantalizing him and left him wanting more. He moaned and breathed heavily, as Hibari bit down and ran his tongue slowly and leisurely, and with a swift move he unbuttoned his shirt and ran his fingers on his collar bone. Both were feeling the rush of heat and tightened the grip on each other, creating a fusion of cookies, sugar and lavender. Tsuna shivered as the cold bit him, and he clung to the older man.

"You're cold?'' His voice was thinly laced with concern as he noticed that the baker wore nothing but his formal attire. Knowing that claiming him now was imprudent, he would have to wait and reserve his desires for a later date. Buttoning his shirt with care and covering him with his black police jacket, he stood up, and covered the cake. Tsuna sat, dazed and breathless, his cheeks reddening as he recalled their earlier 'activities'.

"Not really, just tired Hibari-san,'' he sighed. "It's late, but I really did want to give you your present, so it's worth it." Tsuna smiled softly, and wrapped the Police Chief's jacket around him, inhaling Hibari's scent.

"I'll walk you home,'' he said, holding the cake and resting a possessive hand on his shoulder. Tsuna nodded, crossing the empty streets of Namimori. Both walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Various closed buildings and shops looked ominous in the dark, but he felt comfort in the Skylark's company.

His apartment complex was coming into view and he quickly scavenged his pockets for his keys. The steps creaked at the weight of the duo. Hibari ruffled his hair, running his fingers down his untamable hair. "I'll see you tomorrow Hibari-san,'' he said, giving the Skylark a small kiss on the cheek. Hibari smirked. Tomorrow's outlook seemed pleasing.

"I know."

**~xXXx~**

**(A/N)** I know I haven't updated my story, _An Endless Beginning, _but I started Chapter 5 so I'll update pretty soon. I have no internet so it's hard being active. So I wrote this and I kind of got lazy in the end, but I hope you like it anyway. I promised you guys a one-shot for Hibari's birthday, and it's late, I know. This was my first attempt at a kissing scene and I have yet to write smut. D: I hope you liked this one shot and another one will (maybe) be uploaded soon.

Please review! :D


	2. Chapter Two: Révélez

Enigma

x

"Kyou-san, you're leaving again?"

The Police Chief narrowed his eyes, a menacing glare marring his features.

"And who are you to demand accounts of my personal business?" he growled, his hands twitching with a subtle warning of the weapons he was reaching for. It was such an unproductive day, and it irritated him to no end that no new evidence has turned up for the case. He had to admit, it wounded his pride, capturing these delinquents that dare defile what was his. His patience had reached its highest peak, and he would vent out his anger by doing what he does best: establishing order and peace, even if it meant using violence. Not to mention he was craving to see a glimpse of a certain baker. He was debating whether or not to leave the station in favor of eating those cookies, but he made the thought drift away, for he had a duty to fulfill. He was being foolish, and he was sure it was a bit too early to pay the brunet man a certain visit, but their activities last night said so otherwise. Actually, it wasn't last night; it was in the earlier hours by midnight.

After Tsuna left and closed the door, the raven sat on his steps for a few minutes. It was…a different outcome than what he expected. Yes, he anticipated receiving the baker's package, but he did not expect _himself_ to kiss the other senseless at the park, readying himself to claim him on a _table_.

He smirked. Then again, patience has never been one of his virtues. Kusakabe paled, a sliver of fear etched on his face. He coughed in apology, and shifted his gaze on to the stack of reports.

Hibari Kyouya was definitely a man not to be taken lightly, especially when he was deprived of sleep.

xXXx

The Police Chief relished the serene morning of Namimori, and kept a sharp eye for any misconduct. There appeared to be none, until he supposed looking for evidence would be much more productive than sorting outdated files and reports at the station. There was one person on the list of suspects. He caught a flash of two figures running to the alley. One of them definitely fit the description as one of the intruders.

Hibari approached them leisurely, every step silent and calculated. He wouldn't want to scare his prey away.

"I suppose all of you herbivores are behind the recent spree of robberies in Namimori." The group of men froze, and the biggest male turned-he could assume he was the group's leader- and gave the Skylark a small scoff.

"So what? Why's it matter to you, hm? Are you a cop?" He drawled, flashing a pocket knife in warning.

It was Hibari in turn who-to the criminals' surprise- chuckled. And Hibari Kyouya never displays emotion, unless of course, to his victims, for they were the last ones to see just a flicker of his dark side.

Without warning, he gripped his tonfa and smashed it into the man's face, leaving the others snarling.

"Bastard!"

Hibari smirked, punctuating his anger in one violent kick at the smaller men. "Likewise."

It was obvious the two remaining thiefs had no weapons.

"N-no, I didn't do anything! It was all them! Please-"a belligerent kick to the abdomen had him sputtering and screeching in pain. The Police Chief only smiled thinly, as if he found the man's pleas amusing. A dark chuckle passed his lips, before he unsheathed his tonfa.

"Really? How foolish do you take me for? It's a pity there aren't others to punish. I'll admit other matters have distracted me from hunting you down, but now that I have, the robberies your crowd had done can be addressed."

"P-please let me-"

"I'll bite you to death."

xxxx

"_Kyou-san, there has been a reporting of another robbery. They're moving faster than we believed. There are law enforcement officers present already_."

"Hn. Where did the robbery take place? I will arrive to the scene shortly,'' he replied briskly, eyeing the pile of bodies with satisfaction. Punishing others…it was oddly refreshing.

"_That bakery you go to everyday. La Boulangerie du Ciel_."

xXXx

He snapped the phone shut, only the slight widening of his eyes an indicator to his shock. Tsuna's bakery…was robbed? That was absurd. He quickly notified a squad to arrest the men and punish them from their crimes. Extricate any information you can. These robbers are part of a bigger organization, and he was definitely familiar with organized crime. With authority, he made his way to the bakery, its path familiar to him like the Namimori Anthem.

The crowd dispersed as he made his appearance known, silently commanding it to leave. Important matters were what concerned him, and he did not need unnecessary commotion. He caught sight of the baker- who had a look of distress on his normally smiling face. There was yellow tape surrounding the premises, and Tsuna gazed at his customers apologetically, his lips trembling. "T-the bakery will be closed today. I'm-I'm terribly sorry. I will notify you when daily hours will resume,'' he announced firmly, causing several people to protest. The brunet turned away, shoulders shaking, only for a comforting hand to grasp his arm firmly. A taller blond man gave the baker a reassuring embrace, patting his back lightly. The stranger had a serious expression on his face, his eyes softening as the baker pushed him away lightly. He recognized who that man was. It was Sawada Giotto, the omnivore's older brother. Tsuna looked at his brother with a frown, hastily wiping his eyes.

He was crying.

As a few disgruntled customers walked away, he silently decided to bite those rude bastards to death later. Another man quickly came into view, followed by two other men. Tsuna breathed deeply, and slowly nodded to the leader of the trio. The leader turned around, and Hibari's gaze locked with heterochromatic eyes. The man smirked, giving him a subtle wink, wiggling a gloved finger mockingly.

Without any further contemplation, he strode past the tape, and resisted the urge to attack the man next to him. He finally gained a closer look on the brunet, and to say he looked horrible was putting it lightly. His skin was paler, if that was even possible, almost sallow. His already wild hair was a bush that was probably never trimmed. He still wore the same clothes he wore yesterday, dark circles adorning his cheeks. The baker's warm eyes were bloodshot, probably from a result of crying too much.

"Kufufu, Hibari-kun, it's nice of you to join us,'' Mukuro said, a gloved hand elegantly waving a yellow sheet of paper.

"What is this swine doing here?'' he hissed, ignoring a small warning from, if he wasn't mistaken, Ken. "You better not insult Mukuro-sama!'' was snarled lowly.

"That's what I would like to ask, _Birdie_?" he replied, his words thinly laced with anger.

"Hibari-san! I- I was going to call you, but you went home really late so…" Tsuna's voice was raspy, and Giotto sighed, twirling a bottle of water in the brunet's face. Tsuna merely glared, as if sounding like sandpaper was preferable than refreshing himself. "Can you _stop_? I'm trying to _talk_, damn it!'' he growled, swatting the plastic water bottle away with annoyance. The blond pouted, and placed the bottle in the Skylark's hand.

"He'll listen to you. Just offer him sex, it'll probably work,'' Giotto murmured, walking away from the scene.

Hibari and Mukuro stared, slightly stunned. They've never seen the baker act abrasively, and they've never thought Giotto could be so…vulgar. However, both quickly recovered they're wits, giving Tsuna their undivided attention.

"I have been notified just now. The robbery was reported to commence at 1:17 AM on May 6.'' The Skylark said calmly. Mukuro sighed, as if what he just said had the value of the gum underneath his shoe. Hibari scowled, flashing his tonfa in warning. He hated unnecessary sounds from pests, especially interruptions.

"Birdie-chan, the Kokuyo Police Department responded to the scene first, therefore I will be handling the details on this case,'' Mukuro smirked, his heterochromatic eyes glinting playfully.

"I don't believe this bakery is in your jurisdiction, you fool,'' Hibari uttered condescendingly. Mukuro raised an eyebrow.

"And who says that?" he asked sharply.

Hibari sighed, as if Mukuro was behaving like a child. "Herbivore, this bakery is on Namimori property, therefore _I_ am the one entitled to resolve the issue regarding the premises,'' he replied, silently challenging the pest to defy him.

"Kufufu, it seems you are correct on this matter, my little Birdie. I would never peg you as the type to use legalities to your convenience,'' the Kokuyo Police Chief stated blandly.

"Both of you do realize you haven't done anything helpful,'' Tsuna said flatly, making both males grudgingly admit this statement was true.

"Well, since this is obviously your responsibility, why not initiate some of your input,'' Mukuro said, waving his hand in a dramatic manner.

Hibari snorted, and eyed the bakery. For once, in ten years, the bakery was closed on a week day. It was jarring. "Has anything been vandalized?'' he asked, in which the baker nodded.

"They broke the cash register, but that was only to get to the money. They also knocked down some display cases, but not the main one,'' Tsuna replied tiredly.

"Hn. Are there cameras on the property?'' he queried, hoping the baker wasn't dense enough to at least not have several security measures.

"Yes, there is one outside, and the other in the bakery, facing the display case and cash register. But the outside camera was broken on purpose. Also, another is in the pantry, the outside back door, and the bathroom."

Both officers raised their eyebrows. "The bathroom?"

Tsuna nodded. "Yes, I was almost stabbed while washing my hands,'' he sighed. This herbivore attracted too much trouble, Hibari mused.

"There should be some footage on the tape,'' Mukuro hummed, nodding at Chikusa. He shrugged, his impassive face never leaving. In a few minutes, he strolled out of the bakery, holding a black box.

"We'll watch it inside,'' Hibari ordered, walking into the shop and opening the glass door. It's broken, he mused. But the door knob and padlock were picked, so whoever robbed the bakery broke the door for dramatic effect. _I'll bite them to death_.

Tsuna and Mukuro followed, and Tsuna had to suppress his emotions at the battered state of his business. The pastries he made were strewn on the floor, and glass glittered all over. Even the baskets, which were handmade by Haru (she was the one who mostly incorporated her ideas of the design of his bakery, which was the reason it looked extremely feminine. "Hahi, this bakery needs a cute touch, Tsuna-san.") _Cute, not a girly brothel_, he thought scathingly.

"Let's look at the tape, shall we? It's crucial evidence as to who the culprit might be,'' the Kokuyo Police Chief said, amusement evident in his voice. With a gloved finger, he pressed the 'play' button, letting the tape be swallowed by the machine. The small television crackled, as an image in black and white formed distortedly. Tsuna's face was close up, a look of concentration as he looked around.

"_There, the camera is set and so is the alarm_,'' **he mumbled, walking away from the camera. Behind him, was Hibari, eating a cookie and staring at the camera with a blank expression. Both nodded and walked out of the shop, the glass door tinkling shut. After a few minutes of silence, and the obvious vast emptiness of the bakery, the screen began to rewind, the image blurring into a coercion of black and gray. The screen flickered, slowly painting the bakery once more, only there was a black silhouette, leaning over the counter and expertly unlocking the cash register. The glass display case was shattered, some pastries littered the floor. The figure glanced at the camera, and a sheer smirk could be seen in the darkness. Leisurely, the figure approached the camera, its silhouette becoming a prime figure. **

**The face zoomed in, and all they could see on the screen was the face of the Namimori Police Chief, clutching his checkbook and money.**

"Hibari-san…"

"Ah, what a delicious surprise. If it isn't Birdie-chan on the camera? Where were you last night, if I may ask?" he said with a smirk.

"I have no need answer to you herbivore. I know perfectly well where and what I was doing last night," Hibari answered tersely, eyeing the man with distaste and utmost loathing.

"Kufufu, it's just a simple question, and you are on camera,'' Mukuro said slyly.

"I was not at the bakery at the time of the robbery, if that's what you're implying," the Skylark replied dismissively.

"The tape says so otherwise." Hibari scoffed.

"Then you're a fool, as most herbivores are,'' he supplied shortly. Mukuro's smile widened

"Mukuro, there's no need for foolish questions,'' Tsuna said sharply, his fists clenching. "He was with me, at the time of the robbery, therefore it couldn't have been Hibari-san,'' he snapped, shocking both males.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, on the tape, it clearly shows Hibari Kyouya robbing your bakery,'' Mukuro said, daring the brunet to come up with the raven's alibi. "If he wasn't here at the bakery, and he was with you, as _you_ say, then what were you both doing?" Tsuna glared at him, tightening his grip on the hem of his shirt.

"You really want to know?'' he spat, wanting to bash the blue-haired man with his fist. Mukuro smiled, as if mocking him.

"We were kissing, and engaging in sexual activities in my apartment. But, before that even happened, we were eating cake! And I bet you want to know why I gave my partner cake? Well," he laughed in a manic manner, scaring Mukuro for he had never seen Tsuna act so petulant, "-it was Hibari-san's birthday! May fifth, if you're so anxious for the details. So yes, we went to the park first, ate some cake, then we both went to my apartment, and I gave him a gift, so to speak,'' he hissed fiercely. Hibari was stunned, and he couldn't help but be amused at the brunet's lie. If only they did do those activities he described.

It was…surprising, to say the least. It was out of character; then again, the baker had little sleep, had his bakery robbed, his savings stolen, and now his significant other was accused of being a thief. An outburst, it was so…interesting and clever. And once again, this man has surprised him, and to surprise Hibari Kyouya is to achieve an arduous task.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a paradox. A paradox he had yet to unravel. And claim.

Mukuro, for once, was speechless, for he always had a witty retort up his sleeve. He twirled his trident; he concluded that his findings were correct. Tsuna is not a person to be teased. But when his feathers were ruffled…it was exhilarating.

"I will find the individual responsible for this, and bite him to death."

"Kufufu, I will gladly, and willingly for once, be to your service, Hibari-kun,'' Mukuro added.

"And herbivore?"

"Yes, Hibari-san?''

"Please bathe. Our activities last night were very…strenuous."

**-Chapter Two End-**

**(A/N)- First of all, I would like to thank all of you who favorited, followed, and reviewed. Tsuna is probably OOC, but who wouldn't be feisty after all he's been through? Also, I've noticed that Tsuna is feminized too much, and we all know he's the uke, but I want him to be more guy-ish, so I tried making him a bit more manly~. A manly Tsuna is a sexy Tsuna. Onto the responses!**

**mangopudding- thanks, I'm glad you think so :D **

**Orithyea- I just want to let you know that you are absolutely one of my favorite authors and I love your stories! When you reviewed, I was like ooooh~. Thank you for reviewing and you better keep writing because it's a talent you definitely have, and your work is amazing! 3**

**Ishieeee- I guess you're the catalyst in this situation. I read your review, and without even knowing, a plot formed in my mind. So I guess this is defiantly for you and a special thanks~**

**FallenxLinkin-Thank you for your review and for sticking with my other story. As you have asked, I will try to include some 2796 in there.**

**Basuke Vongola-Style- Thank you! ;D I'm glad you think so! I've never really written anything like this, so it's great to know I did it right (sort of).**

**Light of Leviathan- I read your review while buying chicken (you made me drop it, which my dad got mad), but I don't care because it was really inspiring. It felt great to know you thought this was unique, and it was hard, because I was out of my comfort zone while writing this. I'm glad you liked it!**

**hitomi65- Thanks! I'm glad you think so! e u e**

**Miyuki Nuvola Ame- Thank you for reviewing and for challenging me, in a different way! It was good to know some of your feedback and I really appreciate you for motivating me! :D**

**MissPervyKey- Nope, Byakuran can't hack my account (as much as I would love him to because he's sexy) and thanks for reviewing! 3**

**Kimichee- I'm happy you think so~ and I agree, 1827 is my baby! **

**And I would like to address one issue. I really love it when you, my readers, review. For me, a review is an equivalent to whether you follow, favorite, or do both. It tells a writer whether or not you like his/her work, and it makes an author know there is someone reading, **_**someone taking their time**_**, reading his/her work. I mean, I am a review whore. That I will admit (grudgingly).However, I do believe everyone is entitled to their opinion. But if it's something cynical or completely mean, it will not deter me from writing or make me respond rudely. It doesn't matter how many people review or do whatever it is they do, but as long as it's a review, something encouraging or a simple suggestion to any errors, then that's great. A story is not deemed successful on its number of reviews, favorites, or follows. One is entitled to say that he/she does not like the story. I just wanted to say that it's ****completely**** fine to tell me whether or not you like my story, chapter, etc. It is ****completely**** fine to do so, and I will try to strive harder and improve whatever needs to be fixed. **

**The reason I started writing is because of the writers on this site, and my desire to contribute to one of my fandoms. Orithyea, KeatonGrin, Imitation Angel, and many more authors are my inspiration to write, including you, my readers.**

**I love all of you guys, you're all so cute and nice. **

**Until next time~ :D **


	3. Author's Note (sadly)

Sorry guys, this isn't an update. Yeah, I know it's annoying/disappointing when you think there's an update when it's just an author's note. And I'm sorry for not updating. High school, for the lack of a better term, is an utter asshole. I have three projects and I've only been there for less than two weeks. I have so much crap (school) to deal with, and when I get home, I'm exhausted, especially since I have cross country practice for three hours. There will be an update before **October 30, 2013.** I try to write when I can, but I can only manage to write a sentence before I have a list of stuff to do. I'm sorry. _Enigma_ be updated first, then _An Endless Beginning_. Once again, sorry.

Until next time!


End file.
